


A Touch in Need

by larsa7



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsa7/pseuds/larsa7
Summary: Everybody needs a gentle touch sometimes. Hanasaki is no exception.





	A Touch in Need

Hanasaki sighed. His homework wasn't getting any easier. He was supposed to make the report as soon as possible. His academic career depended on that.

"What are you doing?" asked Kobayashi, stepping out of the elevator. Hanasaki ignored him.

"Hey. I asked you a question."

Silence.

Hanasaki could hear Kobayashi clicking his tongue. Well, he didn't have time for the other boy at the moment...

Hanasaki stopped his writing when Kobayashi placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kobayashi staring at him, worried. _You..._

"What's wrong?"

"You know," Hanasaki said, grabbing the hand tightly, "nothing anymore."


End file.
